Der blinde Spiegel
by Aidua C. Aksonaj
Summary: Er drückt mich gegen die Steinmauer und lässt seiner Zunge freien lauf, bis sie bei meinen Lippen ankommen und spätestens jetzt sollte ich weglaufen, doch ich kann es einfach nicht.


_Ein kleine Episode, die ich vor Ewigkeiten ewig nicht aus meinem Kopf bekommen konnte und einfach schreiben musste. (Damals ohne Wissen um den 6. und 7. Band) Vielleicht gefällt sie ja ein paar Leuten, viel Spaß beim lesen!_

DER BLINDE SPIEGEL

Langsam schlendere ich über den kalten Steinfußboden und genieße für einen Moment die Stille. Eben fiel die Tür zur Großen Halle ins Schloss und verbannte den Lärm von hunderten von Menschen aus der Eingangshalle. Gelangweilte Siebener und aufgeregte Erstklässler haben sich bis eben hier befunden, und natürlich auch alle anderen Jahrgänge dazwischen.

Es ist recht dunkel, hier im Schatten wo ich stehe. Nur Zwei Kerzen brennen an der Wand und eigentlich ist nirgendwo richtig Licht. Auch die hohen Fenster helfen da nichts, draußen ist es bewölkt, die Sonne habe ich seit meiner Ankunft in London nicht mehr gesehen. Die ganze Zugfahrt über war es draußen dunkel und ab und zu hat es sogar geregnet, einmal kurz gehagelt. Aber so richtig stören tut mich das nicht. Der Himmel passt sich meiner Laune an. Grau und verhangen, bewölkt, vernebelt? Nein, vernebelt komme ich mir nicht vor, aber auf jeden Fall trübe.

Seufzend stecke ich die Hand in meine Hosentasche und hole eine Taschenuhr hervor. Sie ist aus Weißgold und auf dem Deckel aus schwarzen Marmor ist in alter Schrift das Familienwappen der Malfoys eingraviert. Ich öffne sie und silberne Zeiger sagen mir, dass der Sprechende Hut nun seit 5 Minuten auswählt, wer in welches Haus kommt. Auf dem Ziffernblatt befinden sich drei schwarze Schuppen eines Norwegischen Stachelbuckels. Papa hat ihn vor vielen Jahren selbst getötet, auf einer Drachenjagd in Oslo.

Drei Drachenschuppen.

Das ist alles was ich von ihm habe.

Wenn man mal von meiner Augen- und Haarfarbe absieht.

Drei gottverdammte Drachenschuppen.

Ich würde die Uhr gerne zu Boden schmeißen und auf ihr herum trampeln, sie anschreien und verurteilen. Doch sie kann nichts dafür dass ich mich so schlecht fühle, sie kann nichts dafür dass ich mir nutzlos vorkomme. Sie kann nichts dafür dass mein Vater so ein Arsch ist.

Müde lehne ich mich an die Wand und versinke noch mehr im Schatten. Ich hätte niemals gedacht dass ich je in so eine Situation kommen würde. Nie. Ich musste mir noch nie Sorgen um irgendwen machen, um keinen meiner Freunde, gut ich hab nicht viele, und auch nicht um meine Eltern. Ja, bis auf Dinge die die Schule betrafen war mein Leben sorgenfrei, aber seit Papa letzten Sommer nach Askaban gekommen war, spürte ich förmlich wie ich graue Haare bekam. Stundelang konnte ich nachgrübeln über Sachen die ich nicht genau wusste oder die einfach nicht zu ändern waren. Und im Zug war es genauso.

Ich bin nicht mal dazu gekommen Potter zu nerven, stattdessen habe ich auf meinem Platz gesessen und Gedankenversunken aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Hab überlegt wie es Mama gerade ging und ob sie Papa gut behandeln. Ich hab nicht mal richtig mitgekriegt dass die Abteiltür aufging und Potter plötzlich da war. Er suchte wohl irgend jemanden von seinen idiotischen Freunden. Ich glaub, ich hab ihn richtig erschrocken angeguckt anstatt wie üblich eine abfällige Bemerkung zu machen.

Doch Potter war nicht darauf eingegangen. Mit der Gelangweiltesten Gesichtsmimik die ich jeh sah hat er mich von Kopf bis Fuß gemustert, kurz, aber intensiv. Er ist größer geworden, mindestens eine Kopflänge unterscheiden uns jetzt. Und er hat abgenommen. Zumindest...na ja wenn er noch abnehmen konnte, besonders viel auf den Rippen gehabt hatte Potter nie. Er war zwar dünner, aber dafür sah er stärker aus. Irgendwie hatte sein Körper all das gemacht, wozu meiner noch keine Lust hatte. Er hatte ein breiteres Kreuz bekommen und auch sein Gesicht war nicht mehr so weich und kindlich wie im letzen Jahr.

Irgendwie machte mich das in dem Moment traurig...er sah so böse aus, seine Augen wirkten leer und bedrohlich zugleich, als wäre er für alles bereit. Für was auch immer. Er sah aus als könnte er jeden Moment einen Mord begehen und das auf so unsagbar grausame Weise dass es mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Ich weis gar nicht, warum er so eine Wirkung auf mich hatte. Eigentlich hat er doch nur einfach da gestanden und sich umgesehen. Aber...mit was für Augen...noch nie hab ich solche Angsteinflößenden Augen gesehen. Potter umgab diese Aura von...na ja... komm-mir-zu-nahe-und-ich-werde-ein-zweiter-besserer-Voldemort.

Nachdem er mich gemustert hatte, ohne etwas zu sagen, ich war allein in meinem Abteil, sah er sich noch einmal kurz um und verschwand wieder. Nichts was er wollte war hier. Als wäre er eine Erscheinung starrte ich ihm hinterher und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Das war eine der seltsamsten Begegnungen die ich jeh mit Potter gehabt hatte.

Leise gähnend stoße ich mich von der Wand ab und gehe ein Stück. Ich will nicht in die Große Halle. Ich will keine Menschen sehen. Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht hier sein aber meine Mutter bestand darauf, dass ich weiter regelmäßig zur Schule gehe. Ich wäre viel lieber bei ihr geblieben.

Mir wird schlecht, wenn ich daran denke dass sie jetzt ganz allein in diesem großen Haus sitzt und sich wahrscheinlich die Augen ausweint. Aber ich kann nichts machen, ich bin, so unglaublich es mir auch erscheint, aber ich bin nutzlos. In Mama, der ich so gerne helfen würde, wecke ich nur die Erinnerungen an ihren Mann und es ist grausam wegen etwas abgelehnt zu werden, was sie bei ihm liebt. Sein Gesicht. Meiner Meinung nach sehe ich gar nicht so sehr aus wie Papa, aber es tut ihr scheinbar weh mich zu sehen, ich bereite ihr weniger Schmerz wenn ich in Hogwarts bin. Sagt sie. Ich bin da zwar anderer Meinung, aber bei uns zu hause hatte ich noch nie viel zu sagen. Nicht bei solchen Grundsatzdiskussionen.

Ich streiche mir durch die Haare und schließe die Augen. Ich frage mich, ob es am Wachstum liegt, dass mir so schlecht ist. Ein großer Klumpen von irgendwas bitterem steckt in meinem Hals und mit jedem Atemzug wird er scheinbar riesiger. Seit ich in Kings Cross in den Hogwartsexpress gestiegen bin, verfolgt er mich schon. Ich weis nicht, ich würde es als Unwohlsein abtun, aber irgendwie empfinde ich eine ungeheuerliche Angst wenn ich auf das große Eichentor Blicke, welches zur Halle führt. Als wäre dahinter eine hohe Klippe und sobald ich durch die Tür gehe kommen alle Schüler angestürmt und wollen mich hinunter stoßen. Nicht weil sie mich hassen, nein, weil sie mich nicht brauchen. Ich nehme nur Platz und Luft zum atmen, man kann sie auch sinnvoller nutzen. Womit auch immer.

Crabbe und Goyle...haben mich noch nie gebraucht, sie haben es nur nicht gewusst. Mama will mich nicht sehen, Papa...was auch immer, er ist eh in Askaban. Die Slytherins...verhalten sich seltsam. Es liegt Angst in der Luft bei ihnen, bei uns. Sie scheinen auch zu grübeln, wie ich. Nur nicht darüber wie es ihren Eltern geht, sondern darüber was sie machen sollen. Seltsam, sie sind wie Frischlinge, ohne ihre Mutter verloren. Aber wir hatten keine Mutter...wer soll das gewesen sein? Ich sicherlich nicht, außerdem bin ich ja noch da. Viele ihrer Eltern sitzen jetzt im Gefängnis, aber ist es das, was uns verunsichert hat? Wobei, ich bin nicht verunsichert, ich bin vollkommen ruhig und weis was ich will.

Ich will...ich...ich weis es nicht. Ich will das Papa wieder kommt und Mama aufhört zu weinen. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich das anstellen soll. Ich kann es eigentlich gar nicht bewirken, ich bin noch nicht volljährig und kann nicht mal die Unverzeihlichen. Wieder etwas wo ich nutzlos bin, nicht mal Potter braucht mich noch, es ist ihm egal ob ich etwas sage oder dergleichen.

Er braucht niemanden mit dem er sich streiten kann, es ist ihm schon letztes Jahr egal gewesen dass wir unseren Konkurrenzkampf gar nicht mehr richtig...was ist das?

Die Tür von draußen geht laut knarrend auf und eine große, schlanke Gestalt kommt langsam herein. Ich kann nicht erkennen wer es ist. Sollten nicht alle in der Großen halle sein? Gut, außer mir, aber ich hab mich noch nie gerne an Regeln gehalten außerdem würde ich Gefahr laufen mich vor der ganzen Schule zu übergeben und das muss ja nicht sein. Die Person kommt direkt auf mich zu, doch sie hält den Kopf gesenkt, in Gedanken versunken, wahrscheinlich sieht sie mich gar nicht. Ich bleibe im Schatten stehen und warte. Zugegebener Maßen interessiert es mich wirklich wer bei so einem Wetter, und vor allem wenn drinnen die Auswahl statt findet, noch draußen herumrennt. Die Gestalt kommt näher, ihre Schritte sind leise, aber nicht in dem Sinne, dass sie nicht gehört werden will, sondern eher weil sie, na ja...vorsichtig ist. Aber ich wüsste nicht warum vorsichtig sein, alle sind drinnen und wenn ich vorsichtig wäre, würde ich mich prüfend umsehen.

Immer kleiner wird der Abstand zwischen uns und als endlich ein wenig von dem schwachen Kerzenlicht auf den Hochgewachsenen Körper fällt hole ich überrascht Luft und Potters Kopf dreht sich zur Seite, so dass er genau in meine Augen sieht. Bis eben hatte ich die Luft angehalten, doch dieses Geräusch muss er gehört haben. Wie ein blinder Spiegel sehen seine Augen aus. Stumpf und leer und ich kann mich nicht in ihnen sehen. Sicherlich reiße ich grade erschrocken die Augen auf, doch das interessiert mich im Moment nicht, viel zu überrascht bin ich von dem was ich sehe, mir ist als würde sich eine riesige eiserne eiskalte Hand um meinen Körper legen und ihn festhalten, wie eine Klammer. Ich kann mich nicht rühren und muss ihn unentwegt anstarren, muss in die blinden Augen sehen und als mein Blick sich endlich von ihnen lösen kann und an Potter hinunter wandert erstarre ich noch mehr.

Blut.

Da läuft Blut an seinem Handgelenk hinunter. Wie alle anderen auch hat er sich im Zug seine Schuluniform angezogen und der einst weiße Stoff seines linken Ärmels ist nun blutgetränkt und voll gesogen mit der roten Flüssigkeit, so sehr dass sich das Blut einen Weg aus der Wunde sucht und seine Finger hinab läuft und auf den Boden fällt.

Als es auf das kalte, blanke Gestein trifft zucke ich zusammen und sehe schnell wieder hoch in Potters Augen.

Ich konnte noch nie Blut sehen.

Er erwidert meinen Blick und sieht ebenfalls an mir herab und als er den Kopf wieder hebt, scheint etwas Leben in die Grünen Glasperlen zu kommen. Er scheint mich zu beobachten, als warte er auf einen Kommentar oder eine Reaktion von mir auf das was ich sehe, doch ich muss ihn enttäuschen, ich bin zu keiner Reaktion in der Lage und in diesem Moment habe ich die Sorge um meine Eltern vollkommen vergessen, mir ist nicht mehr schlecht und die Angst aus meinem Magen ist verflogen, wie eine Schar Zugvögel gen Süden entschwunden. Ich fühle im Grunde gar nichts außer Verwirrtheit und Neugierde. Potter ist ganz nass, er muss mitten im Regen gestanden haben. Ts, sieht ihm mal wieder ähnlich, bloß nicht irgendwo unterstellen, schließlich ist er ein Held und nicht aus Zucker. Seine schwarzen strubbeligen Haare sind im Moment so gar nicht strubbelig, sie sind nass und hängen ihm ins Gesicht, vereinzelt stehen sie zwar wieder, doch im großen und ganzen kommen sie nicht gegen das Wasser an. Ich kann im Moment nicht mal seine Narbe sehen. Wo ist eigentlich seine Brille? Oh, jetzt fällt mir auf, dass er die in der rechten Hand hält, er hat sie wohl im Regen abgenommen.

Kann er mich überhaupt sehen?

Als würde Potter meine Gedanken lesen werden seine Augen noch wacher und er beugt sich zu mir runter und bevor ich überhaupt realisieren kann was hier los umfasst seine rechte hand meinen Nacken und plötzlich spüre ich seine warme feuchte Zunge auf meiner Wange. Wieder bin ich erstarrt und kann mich nicht rühren doch das brauche ich auch nicht. Er drückt mich gegen die Steinmauer und lässt seiner Zunge freien lauf, bis sie bei meinen Lippen ankommen und spätestens jetzt sollte ich weglaufen, doch ich kann es einfach nicht.

Fordern legt er seine Lippen auf meinen Mund und mit einer grausamen Zärtlichkeit raubt er mir meinen ersten Kuss. Oder gibt ihn mir, wie auch immer man das sehen mag. Doch anstatt mich noch mehr zu versteifen und ihm so irgendwie zu sagen dass ich es nicht will lockern sich meine Glieder und nur wenige Sekunden nach der ersten Berührung von ihm schließe ich ergeben die Augen und lasse Potter machen.

Ich vermute, das ist ihm so ziemlich das Egalste der Welt, ich denke er hätte es auch noch gemacht wenn ich mich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt hätte.

Er küsst mich weiter, er ist ein Junge.

Ich werde gerade von einem Jungen geküsst.

Ich werde von einem Jungen geküsst und es gefällt mir.

Furchtbar sollte so etwas sein, doch es ist unwichtig. Ich spüre seine weichen Lippen die nur vereinzelt rau sind und seine Hände wandern zu meinen Hüften. Er zieht mich an sich und automatisch stelle ich mich auf Zehenspitzen um es ihm leichter zu machen. Ich weis nicht warum ich das tue. Potter löst sich von mir und sieht mich von oben herab an und als ich in seine ausdruckslosen Augen blicke und mir klar wird was ich eben getan habe bekommt die Wand aus Vergessen und Handeln einen Riss.

Ich habe Potter geküsst, nein, ich habe mich von Potter küssen lassen. Einfach so! ich hab nicht einen Moment lang dagegen gewehrt, nicht mal geistig, ich hab es einfach geschehen lassen, ich war auf seltsame Art von ihm, von ihm und diesem Gefühl überwältigt gewesen aber jetzt ist die Überwältigung dahin, den Zugvögeln hinterher. Ein paar Regentropfen haben sich durch seien Haare gekämpft und laufen nun über seine Wange, zu seinen fest geschlossenen Lippen, zu seinem Kinn und fallen schließlich zu Boden wie das Blut vorher.

Blut? Welches Blut? Ach ja, Potter hatte eine Wunde am Arm...ich sehe an ihm hinab und senke den Kopf als würde ich mich schämen und irgendwie tue ich es auch. Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Das schießt mir durch den Kopf während ich seine blutige Hand betrachte.

Potter wird sicher gleich sagen wie erbärmlich ich doch bin, wie ich darauf kommen könnte dass er mich gerne küsst, wie ich überhaupt so was machen kann. Er wird Hure und Schlampe und Flittchen sagen und als ich diese verhassten Wörter in meinen Gedanken höre wird mir plötzlich wieder schlecht. Ich will nicht, dass er so etwas sagt, ich will nicht, dass er so etwas denkt. Fest entschlossen ihn jetzt aus zu lachen und runter zu machen ehe er dazu kommt, hebe ich meinen Kopf doch wieder werde ich von seinen Lippen überrumpelt und noch näher an ihn gezogen, so dass ich einfach nichts mehr sagen kann und als seine Zunge schließlich in mich eindringt und mir plötzlich furchtbar schwindelig wird sind alle Zweifel und Fragen und Ängste dahingewischt, das einzige woran ich noch denken kann ist mich an ihm fest zu halten ehe ich umfalle, darum schlinge ich die Arme um seinen Hals und beginne den Kuss zu erwidern und alles um mich herum scheint sich zu drehen, also schließe ich schnell die Augen und werde taub und blind und stumm und kann nur noch fühlen. Spüre nur noch seine Zunge, wie sie meine berührt und meinen Mund erforscht. Dass ich ganz nass werde weil er wirklich bis auf die Haut durchnässt ist merke ich gar nicht. Der Kuss wird immer wilder und er drückt mich wieder gegen die Wand doch ich fühle nicht die kalten Steine, ich fühle nur seine warme Zunge und die heißen Lippen, doch plötzlich löst er sich erneut von mir und wie aus einem Schlaf erwacht muss ich mehrmals blinzeln biss ich ihn richtig vor mir sehe.

Irre ich mich oder atmet er schwer? Ich sehe ihn fragend an und Potter streicht sich durch die Haare. Er nimmt meine Hand und geht los. Verwirrt setzen sich meine Beine in Bewegung und ich will fragen wo wir hingehen, doch mein Mund bleibt fest verschlossen, ich traue mich nicht. Kurze Zeit später stehen wir vor einer Tür die mir irgendwie bekannt vorkommt...das...ja, das ist der Raum wo Potter mit seinen Jüngern Dumbledores Army gespielt hat...das ist gerade mal...keine Ahnung, vielleicht ein halbes Jahr her und doch scheint die Erinnerung daran vor einem Jahrhundert entstanden zu sein.

Potter öffnet die Tür und zieht mich mit hinein. Wir stehen in einem leeren Zimmer, nur ein Bett ist da, irgendwoher kommt schummriges Dämmerlicht, ich höre den Regen. Potter schließt die Tür und ich sehe ihm dabei zu, beobachte seine ruhigen Bewegungen, er hat ziemlich lange Beine fällt mir gerade auf. Als die Tür zu ist sieht er mich an und geht mit mir zum Bett. Wieder sehe ich mich in dem Raum um. Es ist seltsam, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern Klaustrophobie zu haben und trotzdem ist mir ein wenig unwohl bei der niedrigen Decke. Dieses Zimmer ist eine ganz andere Kulisse als die Eingangshalle Hogwarts, auf einmal ist die Sache intimer geworden, versteckter, ich weis nicht, ob seine Küsse hier immer noch so schön sind wie unten.

Doch bevor ich wieder in mein altes Verhaltensmuster des Grübelns falle umarmt er mich von hinten und ich erschaudere leicht als ich seine Lippen auf meinem Hals spüre. Automatisch schließe ich die Augen und eine meiner Hände macht sich selbstständig und wandert nach hinten, streicht durch Potters Haare. Sein Mund wandert meinen Hals hinab und er öffnet mit einer Hand geschickt den Obersten Knopf meines Hemdes und mir wird gar nicht bewusst, das er anfängt mich aus zu ziehen.

Seine Lippen beschäftigen sich weiter mit meinem Hals und lenken mich wunderbar ab und ich erwache erst wieder aus diesem Traum von sanften Berührungen, als Potter mir den Pullunder über den Kopf streift. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um. Potter sagt irgendwas aber ich verstehe kein Wort. Sein Blick wird verwirrter und er wiederholt, was er eben sagte und jetzt dringt es auch bis zu mir durch.

„Wenn du gehen willst, dann geh."

Ich verstehe was er gesagt hat, doch zu einer Antwort bin ich nicht fähig denn seine dunkle, raue Stimme hat mir eben einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt und zur Antwort küsse ich ihn und er scheint damit zufrieden, denn jetzt drückt er mich auf das Bett und nimmt zwischen meinen Beinen Platz. Ich spüre wie mein Herz schneller schlägt. Ich kenne so etwas nicht, ich wurde vor Potter noch nie geküsst und das hier, hatte ich erst recht nicht. Potter sieht mir nicht ins Gesicht. Er schiebt mein Hemd hoch und macht mit meinem Bauch das selbe wie mit meinem Hals. Tausende und abertausende Krabbelkäfer werden in meinem Magen frei gelassen und ich bin mir fast sicher dass ich jeden Moment anfange zu sabbern. Schnell schließe ich die Augen und versuche mich auf irgendwas anderes zu konzentrieren, doch das hat keinen Sinn. Potter lässt seine Zunge über meine empfindliche Haut gleiten und ab und zu gebe ich ein Keuchen von mir.

Nach und nach hat er alle Knöpfe von meinem Hemd geöffnet und irgendwann liegt es zusammen mit meiner Krawatte am Bettende. Ich sehe ihn nicht an, ich traue es mich nicht, wie ich mich vorhin nicht getraut habe etwas zu sagen. Er beugt sich über mich und fängt meine Lippen erneut mit einem Kuss ein und als er anfängt meine Hose zu öffnen finde ich dass es an der Zeit ist auch ihn zu entkleiden.

Langsam, ja gerade zu scheu lasse ich meine Hände unter den Stoff seines Oberteils gleiten und spüre zu meiner eigenen Überraschung nicht nur Haut und Knochen, sondern auch Muskeln. Potter ist also doch nicht so dürr wie ich denke. Vorsichtig erkunde ich seinen Oberkörper und schließlich haben wir beide gleichviel an. Oder aus...Potter legt sich auf mich und es ist angenehm, ihn auf mir zu spüren. Er streichelt meinen Oberschenkel, doch es ist nicht übermäßig viel Zärtlichkeit in diesen Berührungen. Ich weis nicht, ob es daran liegt dass er es noch nie gemacht hat, denn er wirkt nicht unerfahren, aber es scheint auch nicht gerade Routine für ihn zu sein Menschen auszuziehen.

Irgendwann, nach endlos langen Küssen, Berührungen und leisen Seufzern meinerseits, liegt er nun nackt auf mir und ich kann spüren, dass er erregt ist, genauso sehr wie ich auch. Ich kann noch immer den Regen hören aber er scheint in weite Ferne gerückt zu sein, im allgemeinen scheint alles fern zu sein, das einzig nahe ist Potter, Potter und dieser Körper auf mir. Es fühlt sich schön an, wenn seine nackte Haut meine berührt und gleichzeitig macht es mir ein wenig Angst. Wenn ich bei Verstand wäre, würde ich ihn von mir stoßen und mich panisch mit irgendetwas zudecken, ich hasse es ja schon mit den anderen zusammen duschen zu müssen, aber ich bin nicht bei Verstand und es ist einfach zu angenehm um es sein zu lassen.

Potter rutscht etwas tiefer und spreizt meine Schenkel und ich bin mir sicher dass ich erröte. Doch sollte dies der Fall sein, dann kümmert es ihn nicht, denn er sieht mich nicht an, sein Blick ist auf das zwischen meinen Beinen gerichtet und er drückt meine Schenkel etwas hoch. Ich sehe ihm dabei zu wie er einen seiner Finger befeuchtet und zu meinem Anus führt. Es kommt mir so vor, als würde ich einen Film sehen, als wäre es nicht mein Körper.

Doch in dem Moment wo er in mich eindringt und ich mir das erste Mal auf die Zunge beiße weis ich, dass es mein Körper ist und dass ich es bin, den er berührt. Potter blickt kurz auf, vielleicht besorgt, vielleicht einfach nur prüfend, vielleicht auch neugierig, ich weis es nicht, meine ganze Konzentration wird im Moment dafür gebraucht zu realisieren was er da tat. Er...sein Finger...in mir...sein Finger ist in mir und zwar da wo...oh mein Gott. Ich schlucke und spüre ein neues, bisher unbekanntes Gefühl in mir aufsteigen. Potter macht nichts. Er scheint abzuwarten. Er sieht mich noch immer nicht an. Ich versuche normal zu atmen und mich zu entspannen, aber das ist gar nicht so leicht. Ich schließe lieber die Augen, ich will nicht mehr sehen was er macht, ich will es eigentlich auch nicht mehr fühlen...ich weis nicht ob es angenehm ist oder nicht. Ich werde erneut aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als Potter den Finger in mir bewegt und ob ich will oder nicht muss ich leise stöhnen.

Und zwar nicht vor Schmerz.

Die Augen noch immer geschlossen, halte ich mich irgendwie am Laken fest und lasse ihn wieder machen. Und er macht gottverdammt noch mal was, etwas, das mich immer und immer wieder stöhnen lässt, etwas das mich alles, wirklich alles um mich herum vergessen lässt, etwas das einfach unbeschreiblich ist. Wie ein zweiter Finger dazu kommt merke ich schon gar nicht mehr richtig, ich weis nur, dass es sich wunderbar anfühlt, wie er sie in mir bewegt. Vor und zurück...mal nach da...mal etwas fester...es ist schön...es fühlt sich wirklich gut an und ich wage es die Augen leicht zu öffnen und zu Potter runter zu sehen. Doch ich sehe nicht viel von ihm, seine Haare, aber die sagen ja bekanntlich nicht viel über seine Lau...oh mein Gott ist das geil...er soll bloß nicht auf hören...Potter bewegt sich schneller und fängt an seine Finger in mir auseinander zu zeihen...es ist einfach himmlisch, wenn ich nicht schon liegen würde wäre ich jetzt sicherlich umgefallen. Dieses gemeine Spiel spielt er noch eine Zeit lang mit mir, bis ich ihm vollkommen ergeben, stöhnend und keuchend vor ihm liege und er plötzlich aus mir verschwindet.

Etwas enttäuscht sehe ich zu ihm runter und er sieht zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit in meine Augen. Er rutscht wieder hoch und drückt meine Schenkel noch höher und noch mehr auseinander. Ich sehe ihn fragend an und seine inzwischen erkalteten Lippen legen sich auf meinen Mund und mit einem harten Stoß dringt irgend etwas großes, breites in mich ein was mir das Gefühl gibt innerlich zu zerreißen. Zum zweiten mal an diesem Abend beiße ich mir auf die Zunge und unterdrücke mit aller Selbstbeherrschung die ich noch habe einen Schrei, kralle mich an ihm fest und bereite ihn mit meinen Fingernägeln wohl auch Schmerz.

Doch den fühlt er nicht.

Ein verzweifelter Blick in sein Gesicht sagt mir, dass es ihm ausgezeichnet geht. Die Augen geschlossen und leise stöhnend ist er über mir, sein Atem geht schwer, ich kann sein Herz schlagen hören. Es ist furchtbar, ich will hier weg, es tut weh, es tut höllisch weh und es ist so fremd. Potter bleibt still liegen und als er wieder die Augen öffnet ignoriert er meine Blicke und küsst mich sanft, so sanft wie er mich vorher noch nicht geküsst hat. Ich habe das Gefühl dahin zu schmelzen und obwohl ich immer noch diese grausamen Schmerzen spüre beruhige ich mich etwas.

Er sieht mich an und beginnt langsam, ganz langsam zu stoßen und ich schließe die Augen und lasse den Anfangsschmerz über mich ergehen. Es wird schon werden, es muss einfach werden. Es muss weg gehen, es muss aufhören weh zu tun. Potters Atem geht keuchend und er fängt an Küsse auf meinem Schlüsselbein und Hals zu verteilen, er weis wo ich es mag. Ich muss wohlig seufzen und er bewegt sich etwas schneller. Wieder beiße ich mir auf die Zunge, soweit war ich noch nicht. Er scheint es zu merken und wird wieder sanfter, doch allein an seinem Herzschlag kann ich hören dass er es nicht lange so aushalten wird und wohl auch gar nicht will.

Und ich auch nicht.

Ich hebe mein Becken ein Stück und Potter sieht es als Zeichen weiter zu machen, also macht er das, wozu wir hier sind und beginnt fest zu zustoßen. Am Anfang noch langsam, doch nach und nach wird er immer schneller und fester. Ich habe die Augen nach wie vor geschlossen, ich genieße seine Zunge an meinem Hals und versuche nicht an die Schmerzen zu denken und immer wenn es weh tut, beiße ich auf meine Zunge. Sie muss eine Zeit lang wirklich leiden, doch dann, ganz plötzlich, ist der Schmerz weg und ich keuche überrascht auf als ich Potter ganz tief in mir spüre.

Es fühlt sich überwältigend an und Potter scheint auch das zu merken. Er verhakt unsere Hände und lässt seine Zunge in meinen Mund wandern doch jetzt will ich nicht mehr geküsst werden. Ich will dass er zustößt und bin viel zu sehr mit stöhnen und schreien und keuchen beschäftigt als dass ich ordentlich küssen könnte. Ich reiße mich von seinen Händen los und halte mich stattdessen an seinen Schultern fest, ja ich bin sogar so mutig mich einmal zusammen zu ziehen woraufhin Potter leise aufschreit und mich sicher gerne strafend ansehen würde, wenn er es nicht so unglaublich geil gefunden hätte und da es auch mir gefällt tue ich es immer und immer wieder.

Er stößt fester zu, er wird gerade zu schon brutal und ich spüre, dass sich in mir immer mehr Spannung aufbaut bis ich mich plötzlich wieder an ihm festkralle und sich meine Nägel in sein Fleisch bohren. Laut schreiend komme ich und lasse ihn schlagartig los, da jede Art von Kraft aus meinem Körper verschwunden ist. Was Potter macht kriege ich schon gar nicht mehr mit, ich fühle nur, wie er sich in mich ergießt und dann keuchend über mir zusammen bricht.

So liegen wir eine Weile da, schwer atmend. Ich kann seinen Herzschlag spüren. Mein eigenes Herz schlägt dagegen, ich weis nicht welches schneller ist. Dann rollt er sich langsam von mir runter und setzt sich auf. Müde sehe ich ihn an, sehe zu wie er sich anzieht. Er legt mir meine Sachen hin und sitzt dann neben mir, sich die Schuhe zuschnürend. Ich sehe ihm die ganze Zeit in die Augen und realisiere nicht dass er gehen will, dass er mich liegen lassen wird.

Ich will viel lieber von ihm angesehen werden. Einmal kurz treffen sich unsere Blicke, aber ich kann nichts erkennen. Seine Augen sind wieder so ausdruckslos wie vorhin, als ich ihn das erste Mal in der Eingangshalle gesehen habe.

Als er fertig ist steht er auf und dreht sich zu mir um. Es sieht aus als wolle er etwas sagen, doch er scheint nicht zu wissen was, oder wie. Nun, ich bin müde und ich wüsste auch nichts zu sagen.

Doch...doch ich würde gerne sagen dass er hier bleiben soll.

Potter setzt seine Brille auf. Ich traue mich wieder nicht, es zu sagen. Er beugt sich plötzlich zu mir runter und küsst mich noch einmal ganz kurz und ganz liebevoll. Dann geht er. Ich habe ihn nicht fest gehalten. Ich habe mich nicht getraut. Seufzend strecke ich mich und habe immer noch nichts von dem verstanden was eben passiert ist. Ich sehe an mir herunter und...alles ist rot. Überall ist sein Blut. Überall auf meinem Körper sind Tropfen oder größere Lachen, auf dem Bettlaken und sogar auf meinem Hemd. Ich liege in seinem Blut. Ich sehe noch einmal zur Tür. Er wird nicht wiederkommen und es wegwischen. Ich stehe auf und ziehe mich an, wieder beiße ich mir auf die Zunge, es tut weh. Mir tut alles weh. Ich sehe auf die Taschenuhr. Gleich ist es 9. Ich muss das neue Passwort erfahren. Ohne noch einmal zurück zu gucken verlasse ich den Raum und hinter mir fällt die Tür ins Schloss.


End file.
